kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Hi-Jump
|type = Melee |hat = Red cape and golden winged circlet |powers = Destroys Metal Blocks (Ability Scroll needed) |icon = |enemies = Starman, Transformer }} Hi-Jump (short for High Jump) is one of Kirby's Copy Abilities, first appearing in Kirby's Adventure. It is a heroic ability that can currently only be obtained in any game by inhaling a Starman. General Information Hi-Jump, unlike most abilities, is limited to only one function. All Kirby can do with this ability is spring high up into the air. Although it may not seem like the most practical ability, it can be used to score some fast hits on enemies, as well as breeze through the level with ease. With this ability, Kirby usually wears a long red and blue cape and a small, gold, winged circlet. The cape draws inspiration from an average superhero, while the circlet is derived from the headwear of Hermes, the messenger of the Greek pantheon. Strangely, this ability has been upgraded over time. In the original Kirby's Adventure, Kirby had to remain flat on the ground in order to use it. The player can also cancel the height of the jump attack by pressing the B button in midair. In Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land, Kirby can also use this ability as he is bouncing off the ground, and canceling the attack will emit a brief force field that does extra damage. In Kirby: Squeak Squad, this ability can virtually fly, as it can be performed anywhere in the air as well and there is only a brief recovery time. The only downside is that the attack can no longer be canceled in midair, but with the help of an Ability Scroll the force field comes back as an added part of the jump. In Kirby's Return to Dream Land, Kirby can charge his jump, and even use a "Rocket Dive". It comes in very handy in fights against aerial bosses like Kracko or Mecha Kracko, but can still be used effectively on others as well. In Kirby's Return to Dream Land, there is a Hi-Jump Challenge that can be accessed by collecting 35 Energy Spheres. In Kirby's Dream Course In Kirby's Dream Course, Hi-Jump is one of the most versatile and useful abilities for navigating the courses and landing Kirby into holes. When activated, it will ignore Kirby's speed and momentum, causing him to jump forward in the direction he is moving in a predetermined arc. Because of the consistency of this jump, if the player is able to accurately gauge the distance it will take Kirby, it can be used for precision shots. Like all abilities in the game, Hi-Jump can also be used in midair. If activated at the peak of a fly shot, Kirby can gain a huge amount of altitude. Moveset Flavor Texts BIG TACKLE! |KSqSq |WHOOSH! SOAR! Jump and SMASH! |KRtDL |Leap into the air with a Hi-Jump! Zoom back down with an unstoppable high-speed Rocket Dive! A hero has made his debut! }} In Other Languages The meaning of the name of the Hi-Jump ability varies significantly throughout other languages. In Japanese, its name is ハイジャンプ (Haijanpu), meaning High Jump. Its German name, Sprung, is similar, meaning Jump. However, its Spanish name, Súper Salto, and French name, Super Saut, differ slightly in that they both mean Super Jump. Its Italian name is Super K, where the K likely stands for Kirby. Finally, its Chinese name, 超人 (Chāorén), means Superman. Videos Kirby of the Stars Copy Ability "Hi-Jump" Introduction Video Artwork KA Hi-Jump.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' Hi-Jump NiDL.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' Knid fly 1280 1024.jpg|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' hi-jump.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' Gallery KA_Hi-Jump_Screenshot.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' KNiD_Hi-Jump.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' KSqSq_Hi-Jump_Screenshot.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' Sprites Ability Kirby Hi-Jump 15591.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' / Kirby: Squeak Squad Other Ability Icons Adv hi-jump.GIF|''Kirby's Adventure'' KDC Hi-Jump Icon sprite.png|''Kirby's Dream Course'' HijumpiconKNIDL.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' Hi-jumpiconKSQSQ.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' External Links *Kirby Portal (Jp) de:Sprung es:Súper Salto fr:Super-Saut it:Super K ja:ハイジャンプ zh:超人 Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby's Adventure Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby's Dream Course Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby's Return to Dream Land Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Squeak Squad Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land